Commercial buildings have long had additional fire safety procedures, inspections, and systems that residential buildings (housing) have typically not had, such as auto fire department calling when a fire detectors go off or when the building fire sprinkler system starting flowing, or when an exit door is opened, further commercial buildings can have Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems automatically shutdown in the event of a fire to prevent spreading of toxic smoke, feeding the fire extra oxygen, or excessive cooling by the air conditioning system, also items like battery powered lighted EXIT signs in the event of electrical failure and smoke present and same goes for emergency stairway and hall lighting, in addition to auto closing of fire doors for fire suppression, auto elevator level defaults for fireman to use, auto ventilation systems for removing smoke, and the like.
However, for residential buildings, fire safety has been minimal or at a much lower level, which is curious as people sleep at home while they are awake at commercial buildings, i.e. while at work, so in a sense people are at more risk for fire danger at home while sleeping, so it is interesting that building fire codes are typically much more strict for commercial buildings verses residential buildings. Because of this there is a definite need for commercial type fire safety protection for residential buildings to enhance the safety of people in their homes, i.e. with a focus on automated systems that activate home building systems to enhance fire safety even while the home occupants are sleeping. There has been some activity in this area with KIDDE fire detectors that have wireless communication to one another, i.e. such that if there are multiple fire detectors within a single house and that if a single fire detector activates, then all the fire detectors alarm for notifying a house occupant that is located in the house in a remote area from the location of the original fire detection.
In looking at the prior art in the residential building digital transmission and data switching arts in U.S. Pat. No. 9,286,781 to Filson et al., discloses a smart home system that is assigned to Google that teaches digital interconnection between components that includes a thermostat, a fire detector, and cameras, using sensors that include smoke, audio, acceleration, seismic, temperature, humidity, and radiation, with all sensors communicating to an event processor that further analyzes the combination of sensor inputs to help ascertain whether an earthquake, tornado, power outage, or weather event has likely occurred, thus this system is primarily for notification purposes rather than any automated equipment change of operational state being effectuated.
Further in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,838 to Petite et al., disclosed is a monitoring and controlling system for residential buildings that includes a sensor that outputs a sensor data signal, a processor to format the sensor data signal for a particular function to evaluate the parameter for the sensor, and to create a follow on signal based on selected parameter values.
Continuing in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 10,403,127 to Sloo et al., disclosed is a smart home device that is assigned to Google wherein the smart home device provides follow up communications for detection events, the device includes a sensor that detects a dangerous condition in a home environment, a processor that determines a first state of moderate danger and then an second state then having the ability to determine whether the danger has ceased based on the first and second states, again this is a notification type system rather than an automated equipment change of operational state in reaction to sensor outputs.
Next in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 10,331,095 to Patel et al., discloses a method and system for an automation control device that includes a processor that is configured in response to receive an input message, map the message to a control message, and to determine a control action for the automation control asset.
Continuing in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 10,282,787 to Hakimi-Boushehri et al., disclosed is a system for determining a loss to a property that is assigned to State Farm Insurance, wherein the system includes a smart home controller that monitors a sensor that has data stored a baseline level of data, wherein when the sensor provides data outside of the baseline the controller will determine damage to the property based on the sensor input, and engaging in automated insurance company form submittal.
Moving onward in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 10,158,498 to Brandman et al., discloses a building sensor monitoring and control system that is assigned to the Hartford Fire Insurance Company, wherein the system includes multiple sensors that generate electronic signals that are evaluated for a risk situation, wherein signals with unique instructions are generated to try to mitigate the situation at the electromechanical device and if the conditions are not mitigated the system changes control parameters.
Further in the above prior art area in U.S. Pat. No. 10,361,878 to Loreille, discloses a system for initiating actions automatically on home smart devices that starts with a movement sensor action trigger signal that causes an action to initiate video recording and record a log.
What is needed is a building safety system that is positioned to fill a void in residential building fire protection being the failure to shut off the central ventilation system blower (HVAC) in the case of fire. In the event of a residential house fire when the HVAC unit is activated, the air blower (air conditioning) ramps up to compensate for the heat which further feeds the fire with oxygen from the air and spreads toxic gasses and smoke throughout the house further making the fire worse.
Currently in the prior art the vast majority of installed residential building fire alarm systems alert the user with a high-audible volume alarm appliance to allow the occupants to escape safely but do nothing to reduce the severity of the fire. The present invention is desirably easy to install and inexpensive that adds a layer of protection to residential buildings to help save lives and to help reduce property loss.